Us? Family?
by sora-takenouchi11
Summary: Sora mom and Yamato dad falls in love. Sora also tells the death of her father and younger brother.
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: I do not own Digimon in anyway! I just like making up fanfics   
that have to do with Digimon. And this is my idea. I'll make a part two if  
I get some reviews. In other words, please review! Enjoy! Please, no   
flames.  
  
***************************************************************************   
  
"Bye Sora! I'm off on a date!" My mom called out to me from her   
bathroom.  
  
"Who is he?" I asked taking my hat off.  
  
"I can't remember his first name, but his last name is Ishida."   
My mom called out while putting on some earings.  
  
"Ishida? Mom! Thats Yamatos dad!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Who's the lucky lady?" I asked my dad taking a shower cap out of   
one of the many bathroom darwer.  
  
"Taken-" He started.  
  
"Ouchi?" I finished.  
  
"Mmmhhmm. She's really pretty. Why? Do you know her?"  
  
"She's..." I mumbled. "She's Soras mom!"  
  
*****************************A Week Later***********************************  
  
"Mom!" I yelled.  
  
"Well honey..."She paused. "Also water the flowers in the garden."  
  
"How can you and Mr.Ishida be going to the exactly same movie   
theatre as Yamato and I?" I plopped on to her bed.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Your going to Odaibi Theatres? That's the same one Sora and I are   
going to!" I couldn't believe this. Our parents going to the same movie   
theatre. "Which movie?"  
  
"The best one ever." He gave me a big grin.  
  
"And then going to that restaurant next door?"  
  
"Yep. I just have to finish this..." He tapped away on his   
computer. Just like Koushiro used to.  
  
****************************At the restaurant***********************************  
  
Yamato and I had a table only two tables away... Which wasn't good   
because they could see our every move.  
  
"How's soccer?" He asked. His hand on mine.  
  
"It's," I stared at Mr.Ishida. He was placing a huge ring on my   
moms finger. "Ya...Yamato?" I bearly said.  
  
"Huh?" He turned around. "Oh..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Marriage?" I pushed the word out of my throat.  
  
"Yamato, did you have any idea?" Sora asked. A sweat drop falled  
from the side of her face.  
  
"No!" I waved my hands in the air.  
  
"Let's go." She pulled me up geantly from the table.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Mom?" I picked her hand up, looking at the ring. Yep, it was an   
engagement ring.  
  
She smiled. "Oh Sora! I'm engaged!"  
  
"I've noticed." I mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me dear" Mr. Ishida and Yamato went outside.  
  
"You said, ever since the accident-" memories flooded my head.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"That day I remembered early in the morning, I was about 6, our   
family was at Odaibi park. My dad was great. He pushed me on the swings.   
He was really good at soccer. I guess that's were i got my only talent from."  
I told Yamato on the phone, about 4 days ago.  
"Mom was setting up a picnic lunch with Kenji by her side. Kinji was my...my  
little brother." I couldn't help but crying.  
  
"Sora..."Yamato tried to comfort me.  
  
"My mom waved her hand in the air, 'Lunch is ready!' I had grabbed   
two egg roles. Mom always made egg roles the best."I smiled. "My dad had  
recommended that we go to the beach the next day. So, we did. It was so   
much fun. Kenji who was about 3 played in the sand with me. His huge dark   
eyes sparkling. My dad wanted me to go swimming with him but I was afraid   
of the water. It was so dark, so misterious. He took Kenji instead. Dad  
picked Kenji up and threw him over his shoulders. He went deeper and deeper   
into the ocean. The dark, misterious ocean. Mom and I signaled for him to   
come back but he didn't see us. It was as if the ocean was calling for him   
and Kenji. I'ts all my fault. If i would have gone instead then Kenji   
would still be here." I started crying louder.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's not your fault." I knew Yamato really was.  
  
"That's why I play soccer. So I can keep part of my dad alive."   
I tried to stop crying."Yamato, it's all my fault!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Sora, we have to forget the past." She looked sad, but slightly   
happy because she was gonna get maried.  
  
I slammed my fist on the table. "Forget the past? Forget dad?   
Forget the past? Forget Biyomon? Forget everything I've gone through?   
Forget...Kenji?" I couldn't help it. Forget the past? I was crying and i   
didn't care if I was in public.  
  
"Honey, you know i didn't mean it that way." She tried to go on but  
I wouldn't let her.  
  
"I guess I won't be your honey anymore." Then it popped into my  
head. If they were to become maried then they would live in the same   
house. Yamato would be my step brother!   
  
Part 2 coming soon. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Note: You know all that stuff i don't own digimon, the mall, don't sue.  
blah blah blah. And YES, for those of you asking, Yamato and Sora are going  
out in this story so far.Please no flames. I don't live in Alaska. Ijust know  
that that really is a name of a mall. and Anchorage is a city in AK. Please   
review! Please? PLEASE? THANX!!!!!  
  
  
****************************Part 2******************************************  
  
Dad always liked American weddings. We were on a plane heading to  
Hawaii, then we would go to Alaska were the wedding would be held. Sora's mom  
picked Alaska. Our parents were in the seats ahead of us so we couldn't be  
too loud. Our family(such as Takeru, my real mom, ect.), freinds(well since  
we did save the world all of the chosen children parents did become freinds.),  
where coming up in a week. Our parents wanted us to have some 'family time'.  
This is going to be akward, I mean my girlfriend also being my sister. And  
living in the same house?  
  
"Look!" I had let Sora sit by the window. She pointed at what I   
suppose is Hawaii. It was pretty nice. Kinda like the Digiworld but with  
Palm trees.  
  
"Wow!" I gazed out the window. Japan was great, but I lived in the  
city and everything here was spread out.  
****************************************************************************  
  
Japan was great. Hawaii was wow! Everything looked so perfect, but  
the fact that it was an island scared the crap out of me. We wouldn't be   
staying long.   
  
Mr.Ishida or should I say 'Dad' handed me my carry on. "Thanks." I   
said.  
  
"No problem!" He handed my mom and Yamato their bags then practically  
yelled, "Let's go!" He seemed so cheerful.  
  
"Look at all the water..." I told Yamato. He put his arm right above  
my waist. All four of us ran to next flight. It was coming in about fifteen  
minutes. I was so happy to leave this beautiful place that just had to be  
surrounded by oceans. What really scared me was that our next flight would   
be above the ocean the intire time. Lots of water.  
  
**********************************Day 1**************************************  
  
Alaska was so much more better than Hawaii. Mountains, everywhere. All  
covered with snow. It was early winter here. It was our first day that we   
would be a family. I carried Sora's luggage. We got on a bus that was in pretty   
good condition. "Oh Yamato, you don't have to carry my stuff." Sora tried   
to take her luggage back but I wanted to carry her it. She was always so   
kind.  
  
In the hotel, there were two differant apartments. One for our parents  
which was a grand suite. And another which was for Sora and I. I mean, she  
was my 'sister.' There room had a huge bed, jacuzzi, everything you could  
think of. The telivision was huge! Our room had two bedrooms, a very small  
kitchen, a miniture living room, and a walk out porch. We had a great view of  
Mt. McKinley, from the city of Anchorage of which we were staying.  
  
"Wow...This is great!" Sora's mom leaned on my dad. There were great  
together. Meant for eachother. Soul mates.   
  
**********************************Day 2**************************************  
  
We were going to go shopping at a mall that was called the 5th Avenue  
mall. Mr. Ishida and my mom already had there stuff for the wedding, but   
Yamato and I had nothing to wear. The mall was three-stories. We went to   
several stores were 'dad' bought me some accerories such as hair clips, and   
bracelets. I never knew he could afford all this!   
  
Yamato and I fled from them the first second we had a chance. We really  
hadn't talked about how I would be his sister and he would be my brother. I   
was worried that this would ruin our relationship. "Yamato? Or should I say   
brother?"  
  
"I'm kinda worried on how our relation is gonna be, I mean, your now  
my step sister!" He was worried. He didn't want it to end.  
  
"Well, we aren't related by blood or anything." That's all I could  
come up with.  
  
"Your right. I should stop worrying." He held me hand.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Look at this tux!" I held a tuxedo out. It was nice. Just might  
even look good on me.  
  
"It 'ill look great on you!" 'Mom' smiled. I looked around the store  
and saw a sky-blue dress, that would look great on Sora. "Hey Sora, this dress  
would look great on you." I went over to the dress, handing dad my tux. "How  
'bout it? Right now for this special t.v. offer it's only..." I picked the  
price tag up. "two-hundred and fifty dollars!" I paused. "Wow...that's alot."  
Who would pay that much for a dress?  
  
"We'll take it!" 'Mom' held her credit card out.   
  
"I never knew you had great taste." Sora gave me a big 'ole hug.  
  
***************************Day 3*********************************************  
  
Today we were going to go to the Anchorage Zoo. The last time I went  
to one I was really little, with my real dad and, and Kenji. He was so happy  
when he saw the bears. He had bought the cap I always were. He said it   
reminded him of the snow and bears like snow. I never understood that.  
  
"Oh, wow. A big bird." Yamato laughed. It was a BIG bird, that   
just had to remind me of Birdramon, even though this bird was ugly. We continued  
walking. Our parents making comments on everything that were just plain   
stupid.   
  
"Um...mom, dad, Yamato and I are going to go look at the animals over   
here." I pointed in the oppisite dirrection. I didn't want to hurt their   
feelings.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I took Sora's hand and we ran to the polar bears. The last time I   
went to a zoo was when Takeru was just a baby. I've always to see the  
polar bears. They kinda remind me of Gabumon. I have no idea why. "Look"   
we stopped in front of the cage.   
  
Sora bursted into tears, "Kenji..." She mumbled. Was there something  
that I did or say?  
  
"What's wrong?" I put my arm around her waist.  
  
"Kenji, he always liked the bears. He had this cap. Kenji would say  
that the cap reminded him of the snow and the snow reminded him of the bears.  
He said that the bears like the snow." She tried to explain to me. I know  
she was suffering, even mabe depression. She hid it, all so well.  
  
"Sora, do you want to go look at the other animals?" That's all I   
could think of saying.  
  
"No, I want to remember Kenji." We stood there. Just looking at   
them in silence.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Part three will have the day 4 day 5 day 6. Part 4 will have the wedding.  
There might be more parts. but hey you just have to keep coming bak to read  
more.And yes, I know I can't write summaries. Thanx alot for all the reviews   
from the last story.AND, yes I also know this part is not good as the first   
part. PLEASE REVIEW! THANX 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Note: I don't own digimon ect. ect. And if I did America would be a much   
better place. Thanx again for the reviews. It starts of boring, but I promise  
that the end is a better.  
  
  
**************************Day4**********************************************  
  
"No! Kenji! Don't go! Dad! Take me, instead!" I was at the beach.  
In a way. I could see myself, dad, mom and Kenji. "Dad, no!" I ran in front   
of him. He walked right through me. I tried to pick Kenji up, but my hands  
just went right through him. He picked Kenji up gracefully and kicked my younger  
self a soccer ball. I saw my younger self play with the bal, kicking it just   
having a great time not know of what was to happen. "No.." I couldn't watch   
this all over again. I just couldn't. I ran in the oppisite dirrection crying.   
  
"Sora?" Yamato shook me awake.  
  
"Oh, Yamato." I flung myself to his body, giving him a hug which he  
gave back. I needed to be comforted. I had seen it all over again. I just  
wanted to be heled.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I felt sorry for Sora. That she had to go through all this. Today  
was the wedding rehearsal. Tomorrow, everyone would be coming up for the wedding.  
The day after that would just be a day to hang out I guess. Then, the wedding.  
That day, Sora and I would really be siblings.  
  
"Dun, dun, da dun..." I whispered the beat of the American wedding march.  
Very differant. Sora laughed. I did whatever I could to make her laugh. We  
both knew the wedding music here was really differant. The music on the radio  
was some way alike.   
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher finished talking. My dad  
leaned in heavily towards 'mom', and then they kissed...and kissed...and kissed.  
Oh, about three hours later, both pulled back with the biggest smile on their  
faces. They walked down elegantly.  
The march went on, again, "Dun, da da dun" I humbed. Sora laughed.  
  
  
*******************************Day5****************************************  
  
Our entire 'family' waited for our guests. Taichi was the first one  
out. Hikari following close behind. "Taichi!" I gave him a freindly hug. Now  
he would make a good brother.   
  
"Hi Sora, hi Yamato, hello Mr.Ishida, hello Mrs.Ishida" Taichi bowed.  
  
"I'm not Mrs.Isida quite yet!" My mom smiled. Our parents went to talk  
to the others.  
  
"Hi Hikari," Yamato said. "Where's Takeru?" He looked around anxiously.  
  
"Yamato!" Takeru ran threw the croud, giving his big brother a big  
hug.  
  
"Ahh..." Taichi smiled. Takeru was now the age of twelve. I wonder  
what Kenji would have looked like at his age. He would be eleven if he were  
alive.  
  
Miyako and Daisuke came. They were the second bunch of the Chosen  
Chirldren. "Hi Miyako. Hi Daisuke." I waved.  
  
"Hi!" Miyako ran over to me. Daisuke, of cource went to his idol  
Taichi, who was with his crush; Hikari.   
  
Next up was Koushiro. He was taller now, but still attached to his  
precious laptop. "Hi Koushiro" I greeted him. Yamato not far behind.  
  
"I'm quite devistated..." He looked down.  
  
"Why?" Yamato asked. He was so concered. I liked that.  
  
"I..I" He had a hard time getting it out. "I made a ninety-nine percent  
average in advance literature." He burried his face in his gloves. "I can't  
belive it..."  
  
"Koushiro, it's okay," Miyako tried to comfort him.  
  
"That's great! Why be so sad?" I knew it was because he didn't make  
a one-hundred.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Jyou came out last, his huge athletic bag by his side. "Hi guys." He  
looked around. "Where's Mimi?"  
  
I answered for him, "Her flight isn't here yet. Why?"  
  
He turned a dark red. He then whispered, "We're going out. Atleast  
we are over the internet."  
  
"Are you serious?!" Him and Mimi? I would have never guessed.  
  
Mimi's flight arrived within ten minutes. She lived in America(Eastern Coast),  
but not Alaska. Her parents by her side. She was wearing a pink mini skirt, a   
pink shirt, pink sandals(in Alaska!?), a big pink hairbow (which looked bad in  
her curly hair), and her crest and tag of cource. Her parents matched perfectly.   
She looked back at Jyou, "Come on up here." She grinned throwing her arms around him,   
giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Now, now dear." Mr.Tachikawa waved his finger.  
  
Mimi giggled, "Whoops, sorry!" She went back to Jyou. I went back to  
Sora.  
  
"Now what?" Sora asked? Tired of saying hi and bowing. I knew exactly  
how she felt.  
  
"Well, I guess we get back to the hotel." I then noticed my mom. My  
real mom. "Mom!" I ran up to her giving her a big hug.  
  
"Oh hi, Yamato." She sounded tired. Iori followed her with his   
grandfather, and mom.  
  
"Hi" Iori bowed.   
  
"Anything wrong, mom?" I gave her a concerned look.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." She shook her head. She went to go  
greet 'Mom'. They were good freinds.  
  
*********************************Day6*****************************************  
  
Mom and 'Dad', and Takeru were going to go to the church to start setting  
up. It was snowing, and it felt really good. Miyako and Taichi were in our   
room too. Yamato and I were sitting by the fire place. One of his arms around me.  
It was so comforting.  
  
"So, how you two love birds doing?" Miyako smiled. "How's your   
relationship gonna be when you two are finally siblings?" I didn't know if  
I were to answer or if it was Yamato's turn. Everyone was asking.  
  
"Well, um-" Yamato started.   
  
"Ring!" Taichi ran over to the phone.   
  
"Hello?" He listened for a minute then gave the phone to me.  
  
"Hello?" I put the phone to my ear, and Yamato's. Some thing we did  
whenever I was at his apartment or him at my house.  
  
"Yes, is this Sora Takonchi?" A lady on the other side said my name  
all wrong.  
  
"Yes ma'am...Who are you?" I questioned.   
  
"Yes, my name is Jessica Zane, I'm a nurse at the Anchorage Providence  
Hospital." My heart stopped. "Your mom is in intensive care. She was in a car  
accident." Yamato gasped. He took the phone from me.  
  
"What about a Mr.Ishida?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, there is an Ishida here and he is in critical condition. There  
is also a Takoru Takasi here. He is fine and waits for your arrival, Yamato,  
right?" The name said all wrong.  
  
"Yeah, yes, ma'am." He handed me the phone and ran out, crying.  
  
"Whats wrong with her!?" I demanded. I was also worried about   
Yamato.  
  
"We have sent down a ride to your hotel for you and Yamato. Your  
mother is unconcious." No, this wasn't happening to me. I wouldn't loose  
all my family. First Kenji and my dad, my real dad, and now, now my mom  
and my dad to be. This wasn't happening. Not to me.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Tell me if all of you out there expected this to happen. Part 4 might be   
the last part. This part was getting a bit too long. I really hope that   
you know why Daisuke, Miyako and Iori is. (Digimon 02)  
Please review. THANX  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Note: I don't own digimon. blah blah. I don't own the hospital. I don't own  
anything xcept me. Also- in the Japan version, Takeru and Yamato are real   
brothers, not step brothers and thats how it is in this story. If you haven't  
read the parts before this I order you to go read 'em. You ruin the surpirse.  
Puh-leese review! PLEASE? PLEASE!   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
This just can't be real. So close to the wedding. I sat patiently at  
his bed side, waiting for the doctor.   
  
"Yamata Ishuma?" The docter walked in.  
  
"Yamato Ishida." I corrected.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I am doctor Mike Michael. Your father should be out of the  
hospital within three days. He will be raised to stable condition. He has   
several injuries on his left leg." He looked at the monitor.  
  
"Will he be able to walk? What about Miss. Takenouchi?" I was worried  
about my 'mom'.  
  
"Yes, he will be able to walk. And I am not aloud to give out information  
about other patients to non-family."  
  
"We were gonna be family. She was going to marry my dad." What do I  
mean, 'was'? She is going to.  
  
"Well, she has..."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
To me? Why me? I always tried to be the perfect person but why must  
I loose my entire family? No. This all was a bad dream. I needed to know  
her conditions.  
  
"Sora Takanowshi?" I could have laughed at that, but I wasn't in the  
mood.  
  
"Takenouchi," I studied him. He was a docter all right.  
  
"I am docter Mike Michaels and as you can tell your mother is in  
critical condition. Would you like the good news or the bad news?"   
  
I always picked bad news first. Then when you heard the good news  
you could possibly be cheered up. "Bad news."  
  
"Your mother has amnesia. And the good news is-" I stared at him.  
No, this wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. Not to me. "Sora, I know  
the pain is hard. The good news is she should be waking up soon."  
  
"What's the point! She won't remember me! She won't remember the   
wedding! She won't remember anything!" This wasn't fair.  
  
"Uh...who are...you?" Mom lifted her head up.  
  
"She's awake." He signaled for some nurses. I couldn't watch this.  
I couldn't stand this.   
  
I ran out. No. This wasn't real. I ran into Yamato and Takeru.   
"Yamato, she has amnesia!" I held onto him tightly.   
  
"I know. I'm sorry." I couldn't move.  
  
"I'm sorry too." Takeru said.  
  
"I just wanna be with you right now." Yamato said. I wanted to say  
the same. I was too shaken. First Kenji and my dad, now my mom.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Sora and I were sitting in the waiting room. She leaned against me.  
Takeru was in the gift shop. Taichi and the rest of the gang were on there  
way to the hospital. They would be here any second.  
  
"Yamato!" Mom ran up to me. My real mom. I was never that close to  
her, living with my dad and all.  
  
Takeru ran out of the gift shop. It didn't matter-our ages, we would  
cry, we would hug. "Mom, I was so scared. I thought-"  
  
"Shh.." She put a finger on his lips.   
  
Sora was talking to Taichi. I knew that they would make great siblings.  
"Taichi, my mom, she has amnesia," She broke into tears. "Taichi, she doesn't   
remember me. She won't remember dad or Kenji, she won't remember anything!"  
  
"Sora, you can teach her. I'll help. I'm sure Yamato will help too."   
He glanced over at me.   
  
"Sora, everything will turn out perfectly." I grinned.  
  
"I don't know what I would do with out you two." She smiled and wiped  
her tears away.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The doctor Mike Michaels came out. "Sora, is it okay if all these  
people also hear the information about your mother?"  
  
I looked around. They were all really close freinds. "Tell us."  
Yamato put his arm around me. He was trying to calm me down. That would not  
happen. This is not real. Not real. All a bad dream.  
  
"Well, Sora's mother has amnesia. She is in intensive care. She recently  
awakened. The only thing she remembers is that she is in Alaska. Her right leg and  
and right arm are broken." I didn't know about the broken bones. Why hadn't he told  
me? "She will be transfered to Odaibi hospital at where she will take several more  
tests." The wedding was cancelled. No more having a dad. I was officially alone.  
  
"Yamata, is it okay if all these people also hear the information about  
your father?" He was like a zombie. Changing certain words, but keeping his  
sentences almost identicle.  
  
"It's Yamato and go ahead, start talking."   
  
He scratched his head. "Sorry. Yamato's father schould be out of the  
hospital within 3 days. His left leg is broken." He stopped. We all expected  
to hear more.  
  
"And?" Jyou asked. Braking the silence.  
  
"That's it." He turned his back and walked away.  
  
"Such detail." Daisuke joked. Is that all he could do? Joke around?  
I mean, my mom will never remember me and he's making jokes.  
  
I ran outside the hospital. It was chilly. Cold. What would be the  
point of living if there was no one to care for me. No one.  
  
*****************************1weeklater***************************************  
  
My dad was out of the hospital. We were now back in Odaibi and Sora  
was staying with us. She occaisionly went to her mom's flower shop to water  
the flowers. Her mom was at Odaibi hospital and we were going to go visit her  
in about one hour.  
  
"Sora, we can help. You can help." Dad tried to comfort her. All   
we could do was try. She wouldn't accept it.  
  
"We've been trying for the last three days and she has no clue of who we  
are!" It was true. She couldn't remember anything. My dad was so concerned.  
He had takened her to a doctor a day ago and she was suffering from depression.  
I tried to comfort her by doing anything I could do. She would simply say   
something like 'no' or 'I don't feel like it.' I want to help her.  
  
Sora ran up to the still body laying in the hospital bed. "Mom?"  
  
"Who uh, who are you?" She mumbled. Sora's face was blank.  
  
"Mom, I'm your daughter, can I tell you a story?"  
  
"Some company would be nice, even if it was from a total stranger."  
She smiled.  
  
She told the story of Kenji and her dad. How they went into the ocean.  
How she was so afraid, so sad. How death came upon them.  
  
"I, I remember Kenji. I remember that day. It's all so blurry. I   
also remember a little girl. She looked so much like you. Are you telling  
me the truth? You are my daughter?" She looked comfused.  
  
"Mom! Yes, you do remember!"   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Yay! It's over! May all rejoice! There will be an afterwards. Just to say of   
what happens. So, if you have reviewed ever since part one, I thank ya!   
Thanx.   
  
  



End file.
